


Weakness

by Trobadora



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode: s01e04 The Serpent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/pseuds/Trobadora
Summary: Jafar is threatening Will, and the Red Queen mustn't care.
Relationships: Knave of Hearts | Will Scarlet/Red Queen | Anastasia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScQ/gifts).



Anastasia flinches: Jafar's magic is strangling Will right in front of her eyes. 

No - she mustn't care. She holds herself back from a second flinch, yet cannot make herself smile.

Steady, then. Neutral.

Jafar is threatening Will, and the Red Queen mustn't care. Mustn't let him see her weakness, must appear concerned only with making Alice use one of her wishes.

Jafar thinks he's using her. She's using him in turn. If she's to win, she mustn't let him find a chink in her armour. None of this matters: when she wins, she'll turn back time, undo it all. This is temporary. So why can't she bear to watch?

Will clutches at his throat, gasping for air.

" _Please._ " Alice voices the desperation they both share. 

Will dangles in the air. Will is dying. And she must do nothing, or risk everything.

Will, weakly, gasps her name: "Anastasia -"

And it's over. She can't do this. She can't.

"Just make a bloody wish, Alice!" Her voice almost breaks; her accent slips -

But Alice's clever wish saves Will. 

Anastasia works hard to suppress her reaction, to hide herself from everyone. She's given away too much already. Her grin, wide and relieved, escapes anyway.


End file.
